Rise of the Frozen, Brave, Tangled Dragons
by Sage and Eclipse
Summary: All your favorite characters. T to be safe


"Leaving, we're leaving." A gangly boy of fifteen dropped his basket onto the ground. "C'mon Toothless, let's go."

Said Toothless, ambled out of his hiding place. "I couldn't kill the Nightmare, anymore than I couldn't kill you."

Toothless, being a Night Fury dragon, understood what he meant.

 _I know Hiccup. I'll always be there for you._

Hiccup tied the basket to the saddle on the dragon. "Tell me if this feels off balance."

Toothless grumbled. _It never will._

"Okay bud. Let's go."

Now, a year later, he discovers an ice castle, seemingly uninhabited.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stoic just had a feeling. A feeling that his son was in very grave danger at that very moment. He dashed through the woods following his son's scream. To him it was one of fear and pain, when really it was one of joy and laughter. He jumped over a root and into a trench that obviously wasn't natural. Did he actually shoot down that Night Fury? Too late for that, Stoic stumbled into a cove with obvious signs of a struggle. There were scorch marks and a torn shirt in the corner, a puddle of blood here and there.

"What happened here?" Stoic asked himself.

A black shape shot by. Stoic looked and saw a bump that didn't look natural. A man was riding that beast, he shot away into the fading sun. And Stoic swore he saw the man reach for the sky with joy.

"I will avenge you son. I will make that man pay for your early death."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A girl of about sixteen walked into the castle she had built from her ice powers.

"Where are you? I will find you."

Meanwhile the 'you' she was looking for, had been staring through a window, a curious look on her face. 'You' had been staring for the past five minutes at a black spot in the clear sky, that had been growing larger, and larger.

"Aha, found you." 'You' was tackled to the ground, still staring at the growing black spot. "What is it Snowflake."

CRASH! BOOM! BANG!

Hiccup and Toothless crashed through the wall.

"EEK!" The girl screeched. Snowflake covered her sensitive ears.

"Ahh." Hiccup shouted right back. Toothless jumped a mile in the air, then staring at the other person in the room, he realized that the palace was not uninhabited as thought before.

 _I told you there was someone living here. Why else would it look this good?_

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Hiccup answered.

 _Who are you?_ The white Night Fury asked.

Toothless jumped and turned to look at her. _Excuse me?_

 _You heard me._

"Okay, easy girl. I'm not going to hurt you." Hiccup understood what Snowflake had just said, but decided against acknowledging it.

Snowflake looked carefully at the approaching hand. _Who are you?_ Now thinking. _I trust you._ She pushed her nose into the hand in front of her.

"Snowflake!" The other person made herself known.

"Whoa, relax. My name is Hiccup, what's yours?"

"Elsa."

"Sounds pretty, would you care to tell me your story if I tell you mine?"

She nodded, and gestured for him to follow her. In the kitchen where it was warmer, Hiccup began to tell his story, and when he was done, Elsa began hers. Apparently her parents thought she was a danger with her ice powers. She had been stripped of her title, and exiled into the mountains. She was given monthly supplies. And having a family, they visited at least once a year. Ana had since learned that Elsa with her powers was usually not friendly. Ana had never wanted to come with her parents, but she came to be polite. After five years out here in the mountains, she had learned to stay away from the less frozen parts, rockslides were a big problem for her. Then one day, exploring the rockier parts, a cave came into view with a pure white creature. A rock had pinned her wing to the ground breaking it. Elsa had created a brace and as she walked out of the cave the creature had followed.

"Hmm, if you're going to follow me I should give you a name. How 'bout Snowflake."

Into the castle, first Kristoff had seen the newly named Snowflake. Then when her parents came, Snowflake was hidden in a cove in the very back of their castle. Ana had gone exploring and had discovered the cove. Snowflake, hadn't done much just pinned her and licked her face off. The giggles were heard when Elsa went to look for her little sister. Ana now knew about Snowflake and was warned not to tell otherwise she wouldn't be allowed to play when she visited. Ana did as she was asked letting her sis keep her only secret.

"So, do you want to leave?"

"Leave?"

"Yeah, you can leave with me, with two dragons we could survive. Especially if one breathes ice like you said. That would be good to have to douse fires and freeze people in place."

"Okay, we'll come, but on one condition."

"Go on."

"Wait for Kristoff. This way my parents know that I've left of my own will, and this way we get some supplies."

"Okay."


End file.
